The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for cooking foods such as meats of pork, beef, fish, etc.
In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus commonly called barbecue—term preferably used hereinafter,—which allows cooking meats or other foods by embers or flames arranged almost in direct contact with them.
For example, known barbecues can be of the fixed type, made of brick or masonry and preferably positioned on the outside of buildings, or of the mobile type.
Mobile barbecues, to which reference is made hereinafter, preferably have a frame or metal body comprising a zone in which the embers or the cooking flames are produced and a zone in which the foods to be cooked are arranged.
A special grill is adapted to separate the two zones and to support the foods so that they are cooked by the embers or flames, to which hereinafter we will refer as flame or flames, as the embers can also generate flames.
A general problem with known barbecues is that from time to time foods during cooking can be burnt by the flames or smoked by the smoke generated by the flames. As is known, if the foods, such as meat, are burnt or smoked, harmful substances can be captured by the foods so that their ingestion can become dangerous for those who eat them.
The Applicant has observed that, in general, the prior art is not able to effectively solve the problem of cooking foods with a barbecue without these being at risk of being burnt or smoked to the point of becoming detrimental to the health of those who eat them.